


The Good Life

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, guess i just can’t stop myself this month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: so apparently i can’t stop myself when i say i’ll wait to post shit but when i mean to post shit i can’t. If there are any typos let me know or it will stay there forever.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 18





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently i can’t stop myself when i say i’ll wait to post shit but when i mean to post shit i can’t. If there are any typos let me know or it will stay there forever.

Gerard sitting on the couch when Frank walks in and dramatically lays across him on the couch. Arm over his face and everything complete with the sighing every couple of seconds and peeking up to look at Gerard.

"What's up?" Gerard asks giving him because he really doesn't want to listen to Frank sigh for the next three hours and he knows that if he ignore him he will. "Work was so horrible" he says and Gerard just rolls his eyes "yup" he says and Frank sighs again "you wouldn't even know" he says.

Gerard shoves him off of his lap and he squeals as he tries to catch himself so he doesn't hit the floor. It doesn't work though and he lands on his side "so mean to me" Frank sighs.

Gerard snorts and stands up walking over Frank but Frank grabs his ankle "you're just going to leave me here?" he asks batting his eyelashes. Gerard stands there and looks at him for a second and then pulls away from him "yeah" he says and foes to the kitchen.

Gerard opens the fridge and pulls out a pitcher of tea pulling a cup from the cabinet and then he feels Frank's hands on his back "hey" Frank says. Gerard ignores him "come on babe" Frank whines "you can't still be mad" Gerard turns and glares at him.

That seems to do the trick because Frank backs up slowly until he's in the doorway "i said i was sorry" he says. Gerard lets out another sigh "listen Frank, if you ever pour water on me in our bed to wake me up again i will leave you".

Frank sticks out his bottom lip and pouts at Gerard "i said i was sorry" Gerard returns the pitcher to the fridge and takes a deep breath. "The only reason you apologized is because i threatened to move out as i recall you thought it was pretty funny" Frank crosses his arms and clears his throat.

"It was funny at the time" he mumbles and Gerard sighs "yeah yeah you're forgiven whatever" he says and grabs his drink heading back to the living room. Frank hovers in the doorway of the living room for ten minutes before he walks in and sits down next to Gerard.

Frank slowly scoots closer over the next hour until he actually in Gerard's lap hunched over his phone. Gerard is almost asleep which is surprising when Frank keeps moving.

Frank carefully climbs off of Gerard and goes into their room to grab his towel, he needs to shower and get ready for bed because he's tired. He checks back in the living room to make sure Gerard's asleep before he goes into the bathroom.

When he gets out he goes back into their room and gets dressed before heading out to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He hears Gerard behind him and then he feels his hands on his hips "what are you doing?" he says right into Frank's ear.

"Grabbing something to drink" he says and takes a sip of his water "mmm" Gerard nuzzles behind Frank's ear and slides his hands over Frank's stomach "what do you want to be doing?" he asks. Frank closes his eyes and leans on the counter "well there are tons of things i'd like to be doing" he says and Gerard slides one hand down and Frank thinks it's going down his pants but he just brings it back up under his shirt.

Gerard slowly rubs his hand over Frank's stomach and his other hand does slide down into his pants. "You play it so cool" Gerard whispers in his ear and Frank takes in a shaky breath "i try my best" he says.

Gerard kisses the back of Frank head and grips Frank's cock listening to the little moan he lets out. Gerard pulls his other hand back and Frank can hear him trying to one hand his pants and then he's pulling down the back of Frank's pants.

Gerard pushes his own cock flush against Frank's ass and lets out a moan right in his ear "you're so warm" he says. Frank moves his hand back and grabs Gerard's cock giving him a few strokes but he has to pull his hand back because of the weird angle.

Gerard ruts into Frank's ass and gives him a long stroke twisting at the tip "oh fuck" Frank whimpers and Gerard does it again. "Unfortunately this is all we have time for" Gerard whispers and Frank just nods "that's fine" he says.

Gerard runs his thumb over the tip of Frank cock and spread pre come over his cock making the slide easier as he slides his cock in between Frank's ass cheeks. Frank pushes back and Gerard bites down on the side of his neck squeezing the at the base of his cock.

Gerard snakes his hand back up the front of Frank's shirt and kisses the side of his neck "feel good?" he asks. Frank nods and lowers his head thrusting into Gerard's hand "Gerard please you have to speeds thing up" he says.

Gerard smirks and gives him a few slow strokes before he sets a steady pace rutting into his ass. Gerard slides his hand over Frank's stomach again and holds him there for better leverage.

Frank pants into the air as Gerard speeds his hand up and he can feel himself getting closer and whimpers "please" he whines. Gerard moans into his ear and his cock throbs "yes" he sighs "yeah?" Gerard asks.

Frank nods and Gerard bites down just below Frank's ear moaning again "oh fuck" Frank says and then lets out a groan. "So close" Gerard whispers and his hand falters and Frank's sure he's going to stop but he keeps going.

Gerard digs his nails into Frank's stomach and he gasps and comes "oh fuck yeah" Gerard says and then lets out another moan. Frank grabs the hand around his cock and brings it up to his mouth sucking in two of Gerard's fingers.

Gerard groans and rubs harder into his ass "fuck" he breathes and Frank just runs his tongue over his fingers pushing back as he thrusts forward. Gerard grips Frank's hip with the other hand and pushes him into the counter "fucking shit" he whispers and Frank moans around his fingers.

Gerard groans and then Frank lets his fingers fall from his mouth as Gerard's come spurts out into his ass. "that was good" Frank says as Gerard pulls himself away from him "glad you enjoyed yourself".

Gerard wipes Frank's ass off and pulls his pants back up "now i have to go change though" Frank says with a frown. Gerard fixes his pants and then grabs Frank's chin pulling him in for a kiss "you love it" he says.

Frank is clearly trying to keep from cracking a smile and quickly makes him way back to their room. When Gerard makes it to the room Frank's already changed and is climbing into bed.

He turns the light off and climbs into bed behind Frank pushing his hand back up the front of his shirt to rest his hand on his stomach. "What's up with you and my stomach?" Frank asks "it gets you all bent out of shape" he says rubbing his hand in slow circles downs little further.

Frank squirms and lets out a groan "please don't i need to sleep" he whines and Gerard just chuckles "calm down i'll let you sleep". Frank lets out a sigh and closes his eyes and then reaches his hand down gripping Gerard's hand slowly dragging his hand back and forth.

"Do not say a word" Frank says and Gerard clears his throat "i'm not the one with the weird fetish" Frank scoffs "whatever it feels nice". Gerard hums and Frank drops his hand but he keeps going until Frank's snoring.


End file.
